


Our World Thomas x Dove

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domas, F/M, Harry Hook Flirts, Harry and Mal in the real world, Harry is a Tease, Harry x Mal, Inspired by Descendants (Disney Movies), Thomas is confused, Thomas x Dove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Thomas Doherty and Dove Cameron have been together for three years now. What if Their Characters Harry Hook and Mal come into the real world.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal, Thomas Doherty x Dove Cameron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Our World Thomas x Dove

Dove POV

I was looking at some makeup that I didn't have. When someone bumps into me

I'm so sorry, A voice said .

I look up and I see Thomas.

Thomas? I thought that you were looking in a different store, I said.

My name isn't Thomas. I'm Harry, He said .

Sorry. I thought that you were my boyfriend since you look like him, I said .

Hey Dove, You never guess what I saw, Thomas said .

Who is this, Thomas asked?

My name is Harry, He sai

There you are Harry James Hook, I have been looking for you, Mal said .

My eyes widened and I look at Thomas in shocked .

Your name is Harry Hook and Mal. How are you two real, we play you in a movie called Descendants, Thomas said.

How are we in your world, last thing I remember that we were on the isle of the lost, Mal said .

That I don't know. But we need to find a way to send you two back, Thomas said .

I thought that you two hated each other since she broke your heart, I said. 

I thought Mal was with Ben, That what it is in the movie, I said .

Ben and I were engaged but I called it off after I caught him cheating on me with Audrey ,Mal said. 

I thought that Harry like Uma, I said .

You like Uma, Mal said .

Yeah I did, But that was a long time ago Mal, You are the one for me, Harry said .

Mal Smirked .

What's my name, Mal said.

Mal .

I watch him lean in for a kiss .

She kisses him .

This so weird, I said .

You have no idea, Thomas said 

.


End file.
